Writing Prompts
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: Throwing some prompts from tumblr up here. Pairings range from M/M, F/F, and M/F and rating changes per prompt.
1. Takasugi--Kamui

**These are all going to be writing prompts from my GintamaJustaway blog =u=**

**FOR THIS CHAPTER-  
Pairing: Takasugi/Kamui  
Rating: M  
For: Keltastalunta**

* * *

Kamui had his eyes set on his quarry and a hungry smile stretched across his face as he went in for the kill. He sped in and grabbed Takasugi by the back of the neck and shoved him into a wall... but then stopped. That whole thing had just felt all wrong.

Turning the man around, already knowing what to expect, Kamui smiled kindly and said, "My apologies, Takechi," before grabbing the front of his yukata and sending him soaring down the corridor. Damn the man for dressing up like Takasugi all the time! He'd even worked on having the same scent as Takasugi and that was just plain weird – humans could be so strange sometimes. The resultant scream, crash, and subsequent stillness was satisfying, but only just so because he was still left a horny Yato.

Putting his hands behind his head, Kamui sighed and started walking. It was a big ship, but there were only so many places one man could be – Kamui's rogue hair antennae twitched – like right behind him. Takasugi's body collided with his own, pushing them off to the side and he grinned just before a mouth crashed onto his own. His arms went around Takasugi's shoulders, fingers digging in and twisting in the fabric of the warm yukata just as his back hit a wall and _this_ was so much more like it.

Takasugi's mouth was harsh and demanding and it mirrored the hold he had on Kamui's hips. It was bruising and the sharp bite of teeth on his bottom lip had him opening his mouth to let in a slick tongue. Raising a leg, Kamui hooked it around Takasugi's hip and pulled him closer until their bodies were flush together, their hips slotting in just the right way for the sloppy kiss to break so Takasugi could let out a heavy huff.

Kamui smirked and rolled his hips, heart speeding up at the feel of Takasugi's hard cock, though clothed, against his own. Leaning forward, he chomped down on Takasugi's lip and literally dragged him back into a kiss. He hadn't quite meant to, but he'd bitten hard enough to draw a hint of blood and it wasn't the first time he'd done it. Takasugi never minded and if he did, he never said so, though Kamui had a suspicion that the samurai liked it as opposed to not if the way his head was pushed against the wall under the ferocity of the consequent kiss was anything to go by.

It was somewhat shameless the way Kamui moved his hips and ground them together, but he couldn't help himself. He'd been after this all day, he'd been burning for it by the time he'd managed to escape Abito's watchful eyes. Sometimes it almost seemed like he was a nuisance on purpose and Kamui had half a mind to rip his other arm off for it. He'd deal with that when the right time came though, for now it was all about the hard body against his, the taste of a specific residual smoke, and the heady scent of musk.

"Hurry up," Kamui growled and Takasugi _answered_.

A hand grabbed Kamui's braid and _yanked_, forcing his head back as he was summarily turned and shoved face first into the wall. He couldn't have cared, he liked it rough, and Takasugi was the only one he'd ever met who dared be that way with him. The man just took whatever the fuck he wanted and Kamui fucking _let him._

The steel wall was chilled against his cheek and he hissed when his hair was pulled harder just as teeth bit into his neck. He curved his arm up to sink his hand into Takasugi's hair and grab a fistful to make sure he didn't move. Lips touched the deep bite mark like a balm and his eyes momentarily lost focus as Takasugi's other hand reached around to grab his dick through his pants. His hips bucked and he let out a stilted groan, his hot breath leaving behind a streak of moisture on the cool metal. And they still weren't going fast enough for him, so he tightened his grip on Takasugi's hair and pressed his ass back against the other's dick.

Teeth nipped at the back of his neck and he shuddered as a breath ghosted over his ear sending tingles down his spine. "So needy today."

"Don't make me kill you," Kamui retorted, glaring over his shoulder, his eye meeting a vivid green one darkened by lust.

Takasugi's pupil was dilated and narrowed, he looked starved and dangerous and it made Kamui's mouth water. There was a power in Takasugi, a presence that seemed to be inherent only to samurai – _real_ samurai, like it lived and breathed in their very blood, which made Kamui want to spill it more.

_Finally_, with an equally annoying and attractive smirk, Takasugi released Kamui's braid and roughly undid his pants...


	2. Gintoki--Hijikata

**FOR THIS CHAPTER-**

**Pairing: Gintoki/Hijikata  
Rating: T  
For: thepermsnatural**

* * *

Gintoki swatted at the snow that kept hitting him in the face and why did it have to do that? Blow right into his face and go up his nose and land on his eyelashes. It was a bother and he openly grumbled at it even though it was late and there was really no one around to hear him complain.

The crunch of snow underfoot alerted Gintoki of someone's approach, but before he turned, a body fell against his back. Looking over his shoulder, he was greeted by a familiar mop of black, snow dusted hair. Out of reflex, he looked around to make there wasn't anyone around, but then his eyes were back on Hijikata's head.

"Looking for something, mayora?" The head feebly nodded and Gintoki teased, "My lips are up here, you'll never find them on my shoulder."

Hijikata tilted his head just enough to peek a glare up at Gintoki and that was when he noticed it, the shaking. The wind had been blowing so he hadn't thought anything of it, but now that the wind had died down for a moment, he felt that shaking right there against his back.

"Oi, what...?" He took a half-step away and turned around, having to open his arms because Hijikata was still leaning toward him. This actually wasn't his boyfriend though, this was an ice cube. He suddenly really didn't care if there was anyone around as he wrapped his arms around Hijikata's waist and pulled the shaking mass into his chest. "Baka yarou! Why don't you have a scarf or something?"

"C-c-c-c-o-o-u-l-d-d-d-n-n-n't-t –"

"No, shut up, we'll be here for hours if I let you keep going. Here, take my scarf and then we'll..." he took Hijikata's hands while he thought and brought them to his mouth to breathe warmth on them, "we'll... the barracks are closest, we'll go there, okay?"

He didn't give Hijikata time to answer as he let out one last breathe against the icicles in his hands before letting go of them. He took off his scarf and looped it a couple times around Hijikata's neck until it was snug. His hands were a little clumsy because of the cold, but he didn't pay it any mind, Hijikata's lips were blue for fuck's sake! Hijikata's teeth were chattering too and his shoulders were raised as he shook like that would fend him from the cold. His cheeks were flushed red from the wind and that, at least, was attractive.

Unable to help himself, he leaned in and chastely kissed the tip of Hijikata's red nose. "Let's get going before you freeze to death, hah?"

Hijikata's cheeks got redder and he glared and mumbled things, but nodded pretty quick. Gintoki grabbed hold of a frigid hand only to have it yanked away from him. He rolled his eyes, that was typical Hijikata behavior, so stingy!

Getting to the barracks took longer than it should have, what with Hijikata stumbling and glaring at individual snowflakes like he could make them incinerate on the spot. Gintoki just snorted and nudged him in the direction they needed to go when they started to veer. When the building came in sight, Gintoki lost some of his patience and hurried them along with good reason – Hijikata's face was nearly white!

Making sure it was just them, he took them down the porch to Hijikata's room and shoved the bastard in before him. Closing the door behind them, he practically attacked Hijikata's uniform. The scarf was thrown, the frufru thing with it, the jacket was dropped and the vest – damn the vest with all its buttons! – was sent to no man's land somewhere behind him.

"Get your pants off," he ordered in a no-nonsense voice as he headed toward the closet and started taking his own clothes off. Unlike Hijikata, he'd been smart and worn _layers_, lots and lots of layers. So the cooler air was a bit of a shock for him, but he knew he wouldn't be cold for long. Opening the closest once he'd shed himself down to his boxers, he grabbed the futon and was quick to set it up. The last thing he took was the comforter and with it slung over an arm he looked over his shoulder at Hijikata and promptly face palmed with his free hand. "For fuck's sake, mayora!"

Hijikata had barely managed to fumble the button open and that was just sad. His teeth were chattering though he tired to hide it and the snow in his hair had melted to water that dripped down his face. Shaking his head, Gintoki went to him and wrapped the comforter around Hijikata's shoulders before undoing those pesky pants himself. He got swatted away none-too-gently once they were down to Hijikata's thighs and Gintoki backed off with a barely concealed smirk. He turned away and went back to the futon to lay down. Even he was starting to shake by then, small tremors going through his body while goosebumps prickled at his skin. The snow that had been on him at melted too and he was really beginning to feel the chill seep into him.

"Oi! M'freezin'! Get y-you're ass over here!"

The stutter had been a shiver, but it had gotten Hijikata's attention pretty quick – Gintoki wasn't quite the type to stutter often. Kicking out his last pant leg, Hijikata padded over and not so much laid down as fell down. He hadn't tripped so far as Gintoki could tell, but he certainly hadn't been graceful in his decent to the futon. And there was only a slight hesitation before the cold got the better of him and Hijikata crawled right into Gintoki's body and nestled there. Gintoki hissed at first because damn the fucker was like ice, but he got on his side and opened his arms for his cling-on. Hijikata shoved his face into Gintoki's neck and their legs tangled haphazardly under the blanket, it actually wasn't too bad.

The first few minutes were the worst, all either of them did was shake and grumble nonsensical things at each other while Gintoki rubbed his hands over Hijikata's side, back, and arm to get the blood flowing. But it wasn't really working. Hijikata had to have been frozen through or something because it seemed like no matter what Gintoki did, that stupid teeth clicking and shaking wouldn't stop.

It was time to try a different approach!

Grabbing a fistful of Hijikata's hair, he tugged until Hijikata's head raised and he could slide their lips together. There was a surprised sound from Hijikata, but Gintoki ignored it and set about just kissing the bastard. His eyes closed as he nipped here and there, then soothed the areas over with his tongue. His hand held firm, not letting Hijikata head move and he deviated down the other's jaw, leaving a string of little kisses. When he reached Hijikata's neck, he moved back up to kiss at chapped lips. He was more fervent this time, kissing and nipping harder until Hijikata opened his mouth to let Gintoki explore some more.

Gintoki rolled Hijikata onto his back so that he was looming over the other, their chests touching, but not pressed together. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and a hand rested on the back of his neck while the other dug into and scratched at his back between his shoulder blades. He hummed as he languidly mapped out Hijikata's mouth and his hand went from holding Hijikata's hair to sifting through it, almost petting it. The strands were so soft, silk-like, though still damp, and he enjoyed the feel of the fine texture through his fingers. Their lips made a lewd smacking sound as he pulled back for air and when he slit his eyes open he found a pair of icy blue ones staring hazily back at him.

Hijikata wasn't shaking anymore and there was definitely color back in his face, centered in his cheeks mostly. His lips were parted as he panted and it was finally warm there under the comforter. Though, in Gintoki's inexpert opinion, Hijikata could due to have his temperature raised a bit more.

"Better?"

Hijikata thought a moment, then pulled Gintoki down for another kiss mumbling, "Not yet."


	3. Okita--Kagura

**FOR THIS CHAPTER-**

**Pairing: Okita/Kagura  
Rating: T  
For: Anon**

* * *

She's asleep, her hair loose and fanned out over his chest, red like her fiery spirit. One of his hands travel up her back along her spine, following the gentle slope of smooth skin. Her arms are splayed out on either side of him and though he can't see her face, it's probably all open mouthed and unattractive and she's probably never looked more beautiful.

That's usually when she's at her best, when no one is looking – or rather, when she thinks no one is. But he always is, always has been, has never really been able to take his eyes off her. She's just always been so... annoying. And obnoxious. Hardly pretty until she'd hit puberty and her boobs had come in. But he'd still found himself watching her, wanting to interact with her and rile her up just to see her cheeks puff in agitation.

Things haven't really changed all that much, he still nitpicks to get under her skin and she never fails to retaliate. She doesn't let him get away with any kind of shit and for him it's like, what isn't there to like about that? She's vivacious and dauntless, this firecracker of a girlfriend he has.

Her breasts are warm and supple against the bare skin of his chest and he really doesn't know how she's able to sleep on those things. He chalks it up to being a girl thing because just can't even imagine it, not on balloons like hers. Not that he's complaining about their size, quite the opposite, he likes how her fun bags fit in his hands when he grabs them and how they fill out her clothes. She's curvy and he likes curves, though he's found that when it comes to her, busty or flat chested, he can't keep himself away.

Doomed is the word, that's what it's called.

She's straddling him and he doesn't know how she can sleep like that, either. Must be a Yato thing; that, or she's just weird, which is likely. Her breaths are cool gusts against his collarbones and he smirks when she mumbles something about sukonbu, but doesn't stir. She has dreams about food often and it's almost guaranteed that she wakes the first thing she'll demand is to be fed. His smirk deepens at that, thinking about the last time they'd had breakfast together and he'd managed to work a bottle of hot sauce into her food. He'd been on her hit list for a week after that, but it'd been worth it to see her whole face turn red and her eyes water a little before she breathed fire.

His hand slides down and up the rise of her backside to cup one of her ass cheeks in his palm. He's tempted to give her ass a good slap to wake her up, but given the position they're in, he tactically chooses to value his life and save the ass slapping for another time. Note – the ass slapping _will_ be happening eventually, now is just not that moment. Plus, he just got _off_ her shit list, he doesn't want to get back on it right away, there needs to be an element of surprise or he'll become too predictable.

She does have a nice ass, too, firm and perfectly squeezable. He gives it a little squeeze just because he can, that's _his_ ass to squeeze, and she sighs. She's not a heavy weight on top of him, though he is convinced that half of her mass is centered in his boobs, but that's just a theory. She keeps him warm, he doesn't even need a blanket usually when he's with her and he often tells her it's her hotheadedness that keeps the cold at bay, but no, it's really her. Her heat, her passion, she's an unpredictable wildfire. You can't tame fire, nor can it be caught, but he tries, he'll always try even if he gets burned.

Some things are just worth it.


	4. Okita--Kagura II

**FOR THIS CHAPTER-**

**Pairing: Okita/Kagura  
Rating: T  
For: Himeatwork**

* * *

"We're going to that dinner tonight."

Sougo's shoulders sagged and his head fell back. "Really? You're bringing this up _now_?"

"Yeah, 'cause now I know you're listening!" Kagura retorted, glaring as she tossed her head to get her bangs out of her face.

"Not really! I'm a little distra – hah! Bitch! Okay, okay, I'm listening!"

Kagura nodded and her muscles loosened until she wasn't squeezing so hard around him. Sougo had just been minding his own business on his throne when she'd come over and tore his pants off. Then she'd straddled him and he'd found out much to his surprise that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He should have known something was up – besides his dick – there was just a certain gleam in her eyes that screamed ulterior motive, yet he hadn't stopped her.

Instead, he'd put his hands on both her bare sides and run his thumbs up and down over the smooth skin of her stomach. She'd kissed him in a way that left him breathless, but not because it was fast, more because it was slower and she hadn't given him much of a chance to take a breath. Her tongue had glided through his mouth in a bold, graceful sweep and she'd reached down between them to take his cock in her hand to fist him until he was hard enough for her to take him in. It'd been about as unexpected as her arrival had been when she'd suddenly raised herself on her knees, lined them up, and slowly sank back down, drawing a long sigh and a shudder from him.

And that was where Kagura had stopped. The kiss, their movements, everything – stopped. Why? So they could talk about a dinner Kondo-san had invited them to.

"I want to go," Kagura pressed, her hair pooling over her shoulders.

"I'm a leader, I can't be seen mingling with peasants!"

She smacked his head. "Big sis is not a peasant! You're the Bakaiser, you should be seen with your people!"

"You're just saying that because you want the free food!"

"Damn straight!" Kagura snapped, then blushed slightly, mumbling, "And see big sis."

"Then I'll consider it, could you move now?"

He gripped her thighs hard enough for his fingers to dig in and leave indentations, hoping maybe she'd maybe start rolling her hips or something, but she just glared and pouted at him.

"Not until you say yes!"

"I said I'd think about it!"

"Say yes or I'll get up and leave!"

Sougo paused with his mouth clamped shut and stared her down. She glared back and flexed – that _had_ to be a Yato thing because damn, it made her tight. He flinched a little under the feeling and tried to buck his hips, but she was being so fucking stubborn and only pursed her lips looking unimpressed at his effort.

Holding his eye contact, she moved her hands to the front of her top and undid it with aching and deliberate slowness. She opened it, but just enough to show off the curve of her breasts and nothing more. He tried to reach up and touch, but she slapped his hand away with a stinging smack, their gazes never breaking. They weren't even blinking, each silently daring the other to break and give in.

"Say yes," she entreated, grabbing his frilled scarf and pulling him forward until their lips brushed. "Give me what I want," her hips tilted forward and she kissed him chastely, "and I'll give you what you want."

"Fine."

The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it and it surprised him about as much as it seemed to surprise her. Her eyes widened, she blinked, he blinked and turned his head to look away. He would have kept looking away if she didn't grab his chin and force him to turn back so she could kiss him. Her hips gave a full roll and her smile broke the short kiss, though she didn't move her head away.

"Good Bakaiser," Kagura cooed, one hand cupping his cheek while her other arm went around his shoulders.

Sougo frowned at her, but he couldn't say he was actually upset in any way. She was smiling, her crystalline eyes bright with warmth. He could safely say he liked her like this. Behind every great Bakaiser was a strong woman and he had one, though his was both strong and constantly hungry and he considered himself one of the lucky ones to have it.

With that in mind, he smirked and gave her ass a sharp slap that would leave a nice red mark behind, ordering, "Get moving already or we'll be late."


	5. Gintoki--Madao

**FOR THIS CHAPTER-**

**Pairing: Gintoki/Madao  
Rating: T  
For: Supersquidink**

* * *

"This one's too small."

"At least I have one."

"But it's too small."

"Then you can leave." Gintoki started to get up and Hasegawa threw an arm over his back to push him back down. "I wasn't being serious!"

Gintoki fell back to his stomach and crossed his arms to rest his chin on them. He was pouting as he stared outside the small opening in front of them and his naturally permy hair was even more naturally permy because of the weather. It was cool out, sort of chilly, and it was definitely going to rain at some point because there was moisture accumulating, making the air feel heavy.

"We should go for drinks."

Hasegawa left his arm slung over Gintoki's back and frowned. "You already said that, you know we don't have any money."

"Maybe Ba-san –"

"No!" Hasegawa hit Gintoki's back for that. "Last time she threw stuff at me to get me out!"

"Yeah, _you_, but not me!"

"You'd already passed out on the ground 'cause of the drinks we'd had before then!"

"Not the point," Gintoki grumbled, shoving Hasegawa's arm away, then settling back down to keep staring outside. "Point is, I want a drink, damn madao."

Hasegawa turned on his side and put his head in his hand to prop himself up. "You always want a drink."

"Well I'll _need_ one when it rains and this cardboard collapses."

Glancing around, Hasegawa felt his chest swell a little with pride. He'd found these boxes himself earlier that day, had even fended on off from a wily cat that had left a couple scratches on his hand when he'd taken it. There were three boxes in all and he'd taken the time to cut off the right amount of sides to fit them together just right. It was closed in the back, he'd used the sides he'd cut off as extra padding for them to lay on, and the opening still had flaps they could close if they wanted to. It wasn't super spacey, but they had enough room to lay there and not touch if they didn't want to. He knew he shouldn't be so proud of his flimsy boxes, but it made him feel like he was providing something, even if it was all he could really offer.

"It shouldn't collapse, the roof on the building we're next to extends over us. And if it does collapse I'll find new boxes or maybe get lucky enough to stumble across a dog house."

Gintoki leered at him with dead fish eyes without moving his head up off his arms. "That's weirdly optimistic for you. Stop that, s'weird."

Hasegawa chuckled and absently adjusted his glasses with his free hand to help hide the fact that his cheeks were heating up a bit. "I just feel good today I guess. Gin-san could be doing anything else right now, but instead he's here in the cold with me."

"M'not cold," Gintoki mumbled, eyes skittering away to look back outside.

And there was another swell of pride for that because Hasegawa's collapsible cardboard was keeping... person of interest... warm. It was a good feeling, that one. Fighting off a smile, he reached over and ruffled Gintoki's hair until he was swatted away.

"Oi, oi, oi! What gives? Quit with the staring, old man!"

"What? Is it bothering you?"

"No, it's just weird."

"It's not weird," Hasegawa replied, his gaze traveling down Gintoki's body.

Broad shoulders, a lean back, plush ass, and long legs. He looked at the way Gintoki's yukata pooled around his waist and Hasegawa knew just how much strength was in that body, too, how much power was hidden away in those covered muscles. He knew Gintoki's skin was scarred, but mostly smooth and attractively pale. His eyes went back up, lingering for a moment at what he could see of Gintoki's neck before he finally reached the other's handsome face.

"Ah... Gin-san?"

"Hah?"

"You're blushing."

Gintoki stubbornly kept staring outside scowling. "M'not."

He was, though. Nothing big, but staining his high cheekbones was the slightest touch of pink, which stood out more because of his lighter complexion. And Gintoki really was handsome despite his odd attributes – those red eyes, for one.

"If you're gonna do somethin', _do somethin'_. The staring thing is dumb," Gintoki said and it almost sounded petulant.

Hasegawa's lips wriggled as he tried to suppress another smile. "I can stare if I want."

He did do something though. As Gintoki grumbled about useless madaos, he slid reached over and slid his hand under Gintoki's collar to cup the back of his neck. Gintoki stopped whining and in the quiet Hasegawa gently moved his thumb back and forth, feeling Gintoki's quickened pulse. It took half a minute, maybe more, for Gintoki to sigh and from there, they moved at the same time.

Gintoki squirmed onto his side as Hasegawa scooted closer and leaned down. A hand slid into his hair a second before their lips met and Hasegawa really must have stared to long because he moaned. He couldn't stop himself when he pushed until Gintoki was on his back, when he cradled Gintoki's head in his hand and took in his familiar taste and scent. He _craved_ Gintoki all the damn time and this lazy, attractive man really could be anywhere he wanted, but he was in some dingy cardboard boxes on the streets with Hasegawa instead.

"Flaps," Gintoki mumbled between the soft smacks of their lips. Hasegawa really couldn't be bothered with anything and only grunted something vaguely questioning. "The flaps – hn... we need to close them."

When it finally clicked, Hasegawa broke away panting to hastily push the flaps closed so he could get lost in the strong body and refulgent soul of the man he'd hopelessly fallen in love with.


	6. Gintoki--Tsukuyo

**FOR THIS CHAPTER-**

**Pairing: Gintoki/Tsukuyo  
Rating: T  
For: Venusimou**

* * *

Tsukuyo wasn't having a day that could be considered good in any kind of way. She wasn't an errand person, not for these kinds of errands anyway. Picking things up for Hinowa didn't bother her, she was happy to do it, it was being in the situation Tsukuyo didn't like. Having to go into clothing stores and feeling out of place as she perused to find what Hinowa wanted, then having to choose between the many different colors and styles if it wasn't specified. She didn't think Hinowa would mind any of the colors she chose, but the thing was, Tsukuyo wanted to pick the best one despite that.

It didn't help that a lot of places she had to go to had staff that swarmed in on her the second she walked in, asking her questions, offering their service, bothering her. And it made her short, she'd snapped at every single one of them and glared at anyone else that tried to approach her. So, it'd been a long day of… _that_. Now her hands were full of bags and she was grumpy at best, every little thing was irritating her, especially the fact that it looked like it might rain.

She probably looked like she belonged to the overcast sky as she walked down the road at a brisk pace. Her shoulders were squared, she was scowling at the ground, extra annoyed that her hands were too full so she couldn't smoke, and she was probably emanating angry vibes as well to make sure to ward people away. So… actually maybe she looked no different than normal. And why did that piss her off even more?

"Ah. Ah! Tsukki!"

She stopped short and glared in the direction of the sound only to quickly blink a couple times in a surprise. "Oh, Gintoki." She went back to glaring, not sure why seeing him had thrown her off for that short moment. "What do you want?"

Indifferent as always, he sauntered over with a dango stick in his hand that he waved slightly. "Dango was on sale."

She nearly stamped her foot in annoyance. "That tells me what you're doing here, not what you want."

He kept coming closer and the closer he got, the more she almost wanted to take a step away. She didn't know why, only that there was a passing inclination to not let him in her personal space. She should keep moving, too, so she could get back, but instead she stayed right where she was and waited, a decision she may yet regret. But Gintoki was her friend, the least she could do was hear him out.

Though, she should have kept going because all he did was walk up and grab her boob.

"Good for nothing bastard!" Tsukuyo snarled, her face heating up as she sent him flying with a hard hit of her shopping bags.

She didn't stay to see him land, she instead spun and headed for Yoshiwara while grumbling under her breath. She heard him call after her, but she ignored him and her damn face only felt like it got hotter. Damn Gintoki! She wasn't going to stop next time, she was just going to keep going and _ohh_, if only she could get to her kunais, then he'd be in trouble.

Then, of course, it started to rain. It was only light droplets at first, but she knew it'd get heavier and she was still a ways off from Yoshiwara, too. Her shoulders nearly sagged, but they really couldn't because if they did, some of the bags would hit and skim over the ground.

"Dammit," she mumbled to herself, eyes staring hard at the road.

"It's rude to hit people."

Tsukuyo startled and pinned Gintoki under a narrowed sidelong gaze. "Don't lecture _me_ about what's rude and what isn't. If you came for an apology you're not going to get one."

Gintoki snorted. "No, I followed 'cause it's raining if you haven't noticed."

She was going to snap at him, but he reached across his body and pulled an umbrella out of his belt and that sort of left her jaw hanging open. Her heart did this funny little _thing_, a swoop or drop, whatever it was, and her cheeks caught fire again. Gintoki opened the umbrella and grabbed her bicep to pull her closer to him so she was under it with him. She didn't know what to say, she could only manage to her mouth shut and blush furiously, damn but that was frustrating.

"Oi, gimme those."

Again, she was startled when he suddenly took the bags from one of her hands to free it up. Swallowing thickly, she glanced over him and he looked completely unperturbed, like this was nothing. His eyes weren't dead fish, but were close enough, and he yawned as if ready for a nap. It was his usual demeanor and that was… nice.

"Why…" she trailed off, not knowing where she'd been going with that.

He looked at her and carelessly shrugged one shoulder. "You can't have a smoke with your hands full."

Tsukuyo looked away, head turning to look somewhere off to the left and for the first time that whole day, a smile threatened her face. She fought it back, but just that one was trying to form said something. The rain pitter pattered against the umbrella as they walked and… it'd turned into a good day after all.


	7. Sakamoto--Mutsu

**FOR THIS CHAPTER-**

**Pairing: Sakamoto/Mutsu  
Rating: T  
For: Anon**

* * *

His laughter was a nightmare.

It didn't stop, it just kept going and going, so loud and raucous, always there. It wouldn't go away! Mutsu swore up and down that sometimes when she was at home studying or getting ready for bed, she heard it, that laugh. It was terrible! Like a sickening curse she didn't know how to lift off herself! And she'd see his face, too, with that stupid smile and come on, what kind of moron wore sunglasses all the time?

Mutsu was losing her mind, she knew she was. _Why_ that idiot had been seated behind her, she didn't know. She somewhat loathed the teacher for that, but would never say anything because her professor was such a sadist he'd probably just move her annoyance in front of her and call it a job well done.

Sighing, she straightened out her uniform and grabbed her bag to head off to school. Just the thought of his laugh put her in a bad mood and that was no way to start the day. She took comfort that it was warm out and let the sun soak into her skin, that made her feel a bit better. When it was so warm she was sorta glad her skirt was so short, all other times it just pissed her off. She knew it was because of her teacher, too.

Thinking about it, she squinted her eyes at the ground in a glare and pursed her lips. The laughing wonder had permy hair and her teacher did too, there had to be some kind of natural perm alliance between them or something. She had a suspicion anyway, though that didn't explain why she never got in trouble every time she hit the bastard to shut him up — and that never worked, by the way. Most often, he just laughed harder, so she'd hit harder, hoping then to at least knock him out long enough for her to not feel like she should be sent to the psychiatric ward with all the BWAHAHAHAHAA going through her head.

When she walked into the school yard, she was already bracing herself, preparing for the inevitable. She was rather a rigid person, didn't quite have a lot of friends because often times she came off as cold and unapproachable. It didn't bother her, she preferred to be on her own most of the time, so it was a wonder Tatsuma Sakamoto was the only one to never leave her alone. He was nice enough, popular in his own way, so why he always sought her out — at lunch, between breaks, before and after class, he'd even walked her home several times — she didn't know and didn't have the resolve to ask.

Mutsu walked up the last flight of stairs and got into her classroom to find the usual occurrences. The teacher wasn't there yet, probably wasn't even out of bed, the lazy man, and all her classmates were divided into their little groups, chatting away. But, and right away she'd noticed this, there was no laughter. Well there was, but it wasn't _that_ laughter. Putting her books down on her desk, she frowned and subtly looked around as she sat, but he wasn't there, she couldn't hear him.

That was… weird.

He'd never missed a day before and he was always early, socializing with people and sometimes even talking to himself just to talk and do that stupid laugh. Pulling out a book, she started to read and ten minutes later, class started. Ten more minutes and her teacher showed up, though Sakamoto was nowhere to be found and, staring down at her book, Mutsu realized she hadn't read a word of it.

From there, the day went by as it normally did — which compared to other classes probably wasn't normal at all — and when the day was done, she walked home having barely said a word all day. I'd been quiet in class, that laughter finally gone, and she'd gotten a lot done, much more than usual. So, it was a good day, a great one, and the sun felt just as good on her skin as it had earlier.

-o-O-o-

The next day, Mutsu walked into class and her usual scowling expression didn't changed when she saw Sakamoto was back. She went to her desk and sat down, unsurprised when he stopped talking with that Taka-loser fellow and come over to her, a bright smile on his face.

"Mutsu!" he greeted with way too much enthusiasm. "Your notes, I need them! You always take good notes, help me out! I'll even do something for you! What do you want?"

She turned in her seat and punched him hard on the chest snapping, "Don't miss a day again!"

With that, she turned back around and tossed her notebook over her shoulder at him, a barely there smile ghosting her lips at the resounding BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA that followed.


	8. Hijikata--Mitsuba

**FOR THIS CHAPTER-**

**Pairing: Hijikata/Mitsuba  
Rating: T  
For: My own broken heart**

* * *

The room is lit by a single lamp that's burning low due to a shortened wick so he has to squint his eyes as he scribbles away. Hijikata has been flustered as fuck all day and now he's finally in the home stretch, finishing up some reports he has to redo because Yamazaki is incapable and there's even an imprint of a racket on one of the pages, he doesn't want to know how that happened.

His eyes are red and bloodshot, he has been without sleep for well over a day and he's wearing thin. There's a cigarette between his teeth, the smoke winding upward and he just lets the ash fall as it burns. He's hunched over his desk cross legged, one leg jittering up and down because he's almost done! He can see the light at the end of the tunnel! Then he'll be able to change into his blue yukata, pull out his futon, and crawl into bed.

The end of the cigarette burns cherry as he inhales and he still keeps writing when he raises his free hand to pull the cancer stick out to exhale. Smoke comes out in a drawn out cloud and he flicks the cigarette over the ashtray before putting it back in his mouth. The scent of ink it's strong and there are stains on his fingers from how long he has been writing, not to mention he's starting to get a cramp in his wrist.

He finishes one page and starts another, the drone of repetition lulling him into a stasis of smoke and ink. It's right around when he's halfway through the pages that it hits him, a wandering thought, the flash of a beautiful smile, the flicker of a memory like the wick that's slowly reaching its end. His hand stutters over the page and he stares down at the blemish he has left behind, the ink glistening black in the firelight.

She'd had such a pretty smile.

Cigarette ash falls onto the desk, another smudge, another blemish. He's still and silent, frozen in the startlingly clarity of something so bright in a dim room. His body is cold, but he's ensconced in warmth even though the thought has slipped through his fingers already.

Slowly, the silence is broken by the scratch of his pen, steadily getting faster until he's back in his groove. Not long after, the wick burns itself out and it's dark.


	9. Gintoki--Femme Hijikata

**FOR THIS CHAPTER-**

**Pairing: Gintoki/Femme!Hijikata  
Rating: T  
For: Myself and husband because we wrote this one together**

* * *

The party is so loud, she can barely hear herself think! There's people everywhere, drinking and clustered together trying to talk over the music. It's a local residence they're all at and she doesn't know why she even bothered coming (yes she does). She's lost her group and now, of course, she can't find them. She hates having to slip through the masses as she makes her way around. How are there so many people stuffed into one place? Won't someone make a noise complaint? A disgruntled neighbor, perhaps?

Someone dancing and clearly drunk suddenly bumps into her and knocks her off balance. She takes a misstep and almost falls and would have had a pair of hands not grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Woah, loo — oh, hey there, cutie!"

She blushes at the familiar voice and looks over her left shoulder at Gintoki's face. He's smiling at her, hands staying on her shoulders even though she's under no threat of falling anymore. All the people around them no longer bother her and the music isn't so loud, it's all just white noise.

His hands are so warm and gentle, his smile like something from a fairy tale book, almost too perfect to exist. His eyes are crinkled a little at the sides and the red orbs are bright with what she will call mischief and not interpret it as anything other than that because what she's looking at in those eyes is kinda scary with its intensity.

"H-hands off, p-pervert!" she screeches, stepping hard on his foot until he lets her go so she can zip away.

-o-O-o-

He finds her later, it's not difficult to accept since she's already figured out they have a sort of pattern. Hijikata's never been a huge drinker except around Kondo and those few places she can make an ass of herself, but there's a red cup of something with a bunch of soda to dilute it down that she's sipping on, feeling better now that she's found a nice little corner on the outside patio to relax on. There are people on the other side but they're engrossed in conversation and paying her no mind. She'll go find her friends soon, Zaki probably got sucked into taking shots again and Hijikata half expects to find her with a shaved head and Mohawk again.

"Eureka," comes a voice right before someone plops down next to her.

Gintoki's sitting cross-legged to her right, his own cup sloshing slightly with whatever he's drinking and there's a nice little flush dotting his nose with oncoming inebriation.

"You're drunk."

"Not." He's quick to respond but sips his drink anyway. Hijikata's feeling a bit bolder getting away from all the commotion and mystery drink swishing in her tummy. "I like your hair."

And then her easy disposition disappears because Gintoki has this way of embarrassing her even without having said anything embarrassing.

"Shut up."

"No. You're always telling me to shut up or stop and I don't want to."

Turning her head slightly, she glares daggers at how Gintoki's looking at her, decidedly blank but with an air of — no way, no fucking way — affection. And then he's accentuating the statement by reaching up and touching one of her braids, fingers tangling and tugging lightly until Hijikata's forced to tilt her head some more. "I like'em," he says again, a little quieter, more sincere and she will not get sucked into this farce.

But she doesn't tell him to shut up. Nor does she tell him to stop. She's caught with a mild case of deer in headlights because Gintoki's leaning into her, hand still in her hair and she's clutching her cup _hard _because she thinks he's going to kiss her but, it seems, he thinks better of it at the last moment and simply butts the tips of their noses together, red eyes meeting blue.

"You're not going to kiss me, right?"

"Would you hit me if I did?"

Hijikata glares and nods only to have Gintoki smile and kiss her anyway.


	10. Gintoki--Hijikata II

**FOR THIS CHAPTER**

**Pairing: Gintoki/Hijikata  
Rating: T  
For: Fukuchous**

* * *

Hijikata washed his face with cool water, sighing into the towel he used to dry him with. He needed a shower, but wasn't willing to take the time for one at the moment. Scratching at his bare chest, he threw the towel aside and, after running a hand through his hair and making sure he looked halfway decent, he flicked off the light and went back out into the bedroom. The lighting was dim and the lump in the bed didn't move as Hijikata padded closer, but he knew Gintoki was awake.

"You wanting a nap?" Hijikata asked, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed, a dull ache settled at the base of his spine.

Gintoki was on his back, arm behind his head, and he peeked an eye open to look over. "Nah, shouldn't yet."

"Good, roll over."

"Say please."

Hijikata punched his arm and started to push at him. "No, I said roll over."

Snorting, Gintoki did so and put his arms under his pillow. Hijikata pulled the sheet down, showing off more and more of Gintoki's back, and stopped at the rise of his ass. Sliding a hand up, he let his fingers skim along the edge of the large tiger tattoo that took up nearly all of Gintoki's back. He never tired of looking at it, touching it, it suited the bastard more than Hijikata was willing to admit. He had a tattoo of his own, a serpent whose head rested on his right shoulder and whose length coiled down his arm, a black serpent with blue eyes. The tip of its tail touched the center vein on the underside of his wrist and each scale was individually etched, needless to say it'd taken awhile to finish.

Gintoki's must have taken longer though, not only for its sheer size, but also because of the intricacy of the stripes and details. The tiger's spine followed Gintoki's own and it was standing, its head turned back, mouth open in a snarl to show off its teeth. Hijikata liked the eyes for they weren't typical tiger eyes, they weren't gold, they were red. Like rubies, like blood, they were sharp and strong and intelligent, much like the man they reflected.

Leaning down, Hijikata pressed his mouth to one of the stripes on the tiger's belly, his hands splaying over Gintoki's shoulder blades. Gintoki held still, the gentle rise and fall of his body relaxed, firm muscles loose under Hijikata. Which is the complete opposite of how they'd been not a half hour before, grabbing and going at each other like animals. It'd been reckless and messy and there was still evidence of it marking their bodies – bruises on Hijikata's hips, deep scratches on Gintoki's chest and back, indentations of teeth on different parts of both of them.

"I'm starting to think you're only with me for my tattoo," Gintoki mused, voice thick with drowsiness.

"You're finally figuring it out, hm?"

"Aw, c'mon, you've gotta like me a little by now."

Hijikata smirked against the warm skin beneath his mouth. "Not at all."

"No?" Gintoki lifted his head to leer over his shoulder. "Didn't sound that way earlier."

"Shuddap," Hijikata mumbled, giving him a nip for that one.

Gintoki huffed and rested his head back down while Hijikata went about his back worship. Worship was what it was, too, there was no way around it, he liked Gintoki's back. He liked to follow the valley of his spine with his tongue, liked to sink his teeth into Gintoki's musculature, liked to follow the jagged lines of different scars with his lips and run his hands over every inch. He'd recently noticed that his hands did a little more than just touch, somewhere along the way he'd developed the random habit of periodically scratching and kneading with his fingers like some kind of self-indulgent cat. His fingers were doing that now and he couldn't remember actually making the conscious decision to do it, but he didn't stop, he knew Gintoki liked it even if he hadn't said as much.

"You're going the right way for a round two," Gintoki said, a moan at the tail end of his words.

Hijikata snorted. "And here I thought you were all tuckered out, old man."

"Asshole," Gintoki muttered, lifting himself so he could slowly roll over. "Enough with the old man jibes."

"No," Hijikata quipped, kissing Gintoki's belly when it was presented to him, "you look like one, you act like one, must mean you are one."

"And you sleep with me, so what does that make _you_?"

Hijikata hummed and went with the tug on his arm, letting Gintoki pull him over until he was straddling him.

"Well, we both know I'm the guy that kicked your ass when we first met, so –"

"Oh, you did not!" Gintoki barked, squeezing Hijikata's hips. "You are so full of shit! When are you going to let that go?"

"Never," Hijikata replied, his fingers rolling over the scar he'd left on Gintoki's shoulder as he leaned down to kiss him.

"You didn't kick my ass," Gintoki got out between kisses.

"Did too."

"Did not!" A hard kiss. "I broke your sword!"

Hijikata braced both hands on Gintoki's chest and said against his lips, "And then I beat you black and blue."

"Lies," Gintoki hissed, a hand sinking into Hijikata's hair to keep his head there for a thorough kiss.

Smirk wiped away by his lover's mouth, Hijikata gave himself to the roll of lips and slide of their tongues and, with a groan, canted his hips down. Gintoki had a great belly, perfect for rutting against with how broad and sturdy he was. Hijikata took full advantage of that, slowly rolling his hips back and forth and feeling the muscles in that stomach tense and move right along with him. Gintoki bit his lip and Hijikata moaned, his hands angling in, fingers wrapping around the other's neck with a squeeze hard enough to make Gintoki's breath catch.


End file.
